


Святыми становятся случайно

by Protego_Maxima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: Кем была Лили для Петунии Эванс? Недостижимым совершенством. Кем была Лили для Северуса Снейпа? Идеальной женщиной, которую он никогда не смог бы завоевать. Петуния и Северус мстили друг другу за то, что было обоим недоступно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Saint Is An Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406496) by [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator). 



Когда Петунии сказали, что война окончена, она не пожелала узнать, кто победил, и не спросила, кто умер. Лишь уточнила, когда они смогут вернуться на Привит-драйв.

Месяцами, пока длилась их вынужденная ссылка, пока был нарушен привычный уклад жизни, она, чтобы взять себя в руки и не сойти с ума, мысленно заходила в комнаты и составляла список вещей. Теперь же, в замешательстве оглядывая место, которое почти двадцать лет было их домом, Петуния поняла: она не уверена в том, что всё осталось на своих местах. Это ведь важно, чтобы всё было на своих местах, чтобы посмотрев туда или сюда, ты точно знал, что увидишь.

Несмотря на её отчаянные попытки, у них не получалось притвориться обычной семьёй, жившей в обычной деревушке, затерянной в лесах Сюррея. Она всё глубже погружалась в отчаяние, и даже возможность пошпионить время от время за соседями не приносила радости. За девять месяцев она исхудала, а вот Вернон и Дадли, уставшие, несчастные, наоборот располнели: будто вобрали в себя то, что она потеряла.

Теперь, когда они возвратились домой, Петуния отчаянно желала вернуться к нормальной жизни, что бы это ни значило. Ей хотелось снова почувствовать себя нужной, даже если нуждался в ней только дом на Привит-драйв. Тот за время их отсутствия стал хмурым и неопрятным, как старый вдовец, за которым некому ухаживать, — уж конечно он не благоденствовал под присмотром миссис Фигг, обещавшей поддерживать порядок и чистоту.

— Такое чувство, что эта женщина не знает о существовании метёлочек для пыли, — пробормотала Петуния, остервенело втирая масло в деревянную мебель. — С другой стороны, достаточно взглянуть на её дом…

Она как раз заканчивала разбирать последнюю коробку (на ярлыке значилось «кухня, нижние шкафчики»), как с улицы донёсся резкий хлопок, заставивший её замереть. Сердце наполнилось надеждой. Она прикусила губу, быстрым нервным движением пригладила аккуратно уложенные волосы и повернула голову к двери. За матовым стеклом виднелся силуэт темноволосого мужчины, и она почувствовала радостное предвкушение.

А потом услышала:

— Тётя Петуния?

Она открыла дверь, не скрывая разочарования.

— А, это ты, — сказала она бесцветно, позаботившись, чтобы «ты» прозвучало как можно кислее.

— Зачем явился?

После секундного колебания он спросил:

— Можно войти?

Она отступила назад, не отпуская дверной ручки, он вошёл в коридор, оглянулся и тихо сказал:

— Мне сообщили, что вы вернулись домой.

Петуния царственно кивнула:

— Боюсь, я не смогу предложить тебе чаю: посуда ещё не распакована. — Ложь, конечно, но ему об этом знать не обязательно. В дом ворвался порыв холодного ветра, и она захлопнула дверь.

— Сожалею, но мы договорились сдавать свободную комнату. — Ещё одна ложь, чтобы на корню пресечь любую возможность его возвращения. Хватит с неё: он с самого начала приносил одни только неприятности.

— Я понимаю, что вы не хотите меня видеть, и, поверьте, это чувство взаимно, — ответил он запальчиво. Странное дело, но Петуния приободрилась, услышав раздражённый тон. Вот теперь он был тем мальчишкой, которого она помнила, с которым привыкла иметь дело.

— Я не вернусь сюда. Сириус Блэк, помните такого? Моего крёстного? Он оставил мне дом в городе. Мы с невестой поселимся там.

Повисло долгое молчание — Петуния пыталась так подобрать слова, чтобы не выдать свою заинтересованность.

— Полагаю, ваши победили? — спросила она в конце концов.

Он кивнул:

— Да, можно и так сказать.

Ещё одну долгую минуту они просто смотрели друг на друга.

— Итак, — он снял очки, — я пришёл, чтобы рассказать вам кое-что о… Об одном человеке.

— И что же ты хотел сказать? — Она огляделась по сторонам. — У меня много дел, знаешь ли, так что…

— Северус Снейп мёртв, — сказал Гарри. — Я… я знаю, что вы знакомы с… Вы знали друг друга ещё тогда, когда мама была жива.

Петуния осталась бесстрастной и взгляда не отвела.

— Просто чтоб вы знали, это была геройская смерть. Он шпионил для Ордена и разваливал организацию наших врагов изнутри. В любом случае, думаю, вам хотелось бы это знать.

— И с какой стати ты так решил? — удалось ей из себя выдавить.

— Он вам кое-что оставил. — Гарри снова надел очки, вытащил из кармана куртки запечатанный конверт и протянул ей. — У него не было близких родственников, поэтому мы вызвались уложить его, хм, личные вещи. И среди них я нашёл это письмо.

Петуния взяла конверт — к счастью, её рука не дрогнула, — и озадаченно посмотрела на тяжёлый плотный пергамент.

Там значилось её имя, написанное твёрдым чётким почерком : Петуния Эванс-Дурсль.

Она подняла на Гарри глаза и требовательно спросила:

— Ты открывал письмо?

— Нет! — Он смотрел недоумённо, будто и помыслить о таком не мог.

— Хорошо, — сухо сказала она. И, не дождавшись ответа, продолжила: — Ну, мне ещё столько нужно сделать... — И как же спокойно звучал её голос.

Гарри кивнул. Даже если он мучился любопытством, то ничем этого не выдал.

— Прощайте, тётя Петуния.

Хлопок аппарации прозвучал как последний раскат затихающей грозы, минута тянулась за минутой, а она всё не двигалась. Наконец Петуния повернулась, словно лунатик поднялась наверх, в их с Верноном супружескую спальню, и села на свой край постели.

«Он больше никогда не вернётся. Северус мёртв».

Она заставила себя снова посмотреть на конверт. Обвела буквы трясущимися холодными пальцами.

«Петуния».

На секунду она словно увидела его: склонённую над столом фигуру, хмурое, сосредоточенное, строгое лицо, резкие и решительные росчерки пера, сложившиеся в её имя. Он никогда больше ей не напишет, никогда не заговорит с ней. Но ему ещё было что сказать.

Она всё не могла заставить себя вскрыть конверт. Чутьё подсказывало, что письмо, в отличие от слов Гарри, сделает смерть Северуса реальной. И на секунду её захлестнуло эгоистичное желание вспомнить, каким он был.

***

Лили вечно тащила в дом бродячих животных. Недели не проходило, чтобы она не принесла в подоле фартука очередного плешивого щенка или замызганного котёнка, похожего на свёрток грязного белья. Эти несчастные создания тянулись к ней, она влекла их к себе — прелестная и легкомысленная.

Лили была хорошенькой, веснушчатой девочкой с рыжими волосами и смеющимися зелёными глазами, которые могли очаровать любого. А Петуния росла тощей и бледной, темноволосой, с невыразительным взглядом. Стоит ли удивляться, что отец был ослеплён любовью к Лили? Мать ценила практичность Петунии, но оба родителя не делали тайны из того, что именно Лили была их маленьким сокровищем.

Лили втащила очередного найдёныша на кухню и рассеянно представила его Петунии, роясь в холодильнике:

— Туни, знакомься, это Северус Снейп. Я встретила его в парке.

Петуния и Северус недоверчиво поглядели друг на друга. В кои-то веки Петуния знала побольше Лили: услышала, как папа говорил о родителях Северуса. Он называл их «сношенными Снейпами»: глава семейства всегда был навеселе и искал повода почесать кулаки, а миссис Снейп была слишком робкой и тщедушной, чтобы дать мужу отпор. Папа всегда говорил о таких, как Снейпы, свысока, подчёркивая, что они Эвансам не ровня.

Петуния решила, что Северус Снейп ей не нравится. Долговязый неопрятный мальчишка, бледный и скверно одетый, в книжках таких называли уличными. Прозвище ему подходило, учитывая дешёвую одежду и грязь под ногтями. Петуния фыркнула:

— Ты тот парень, который живёт в Спинерз-энд, так?

Он глянул искоса, надменно и подозрительно:

— И что с того?

Он уже тогда говорил низко и хрипло. И почему-то Петунии было неуютно от его взгляда.

— Почему на тебе такая грязная одежда? — спросила она.

— Петуния! — воскликнула их мать (с Лили-то она не говорила так неодобрительно). — Не нужно грубить. — Но на Северуса она смотрела с той же неловкостью. — Есть немало людей беднее тебя, которые не могут… у которых нет…

Тут мама замолчала под его тяжёлым взглядом. Прошли годы, прежде чем Петуния достаточно повзрослела, чтобы его расшифровать. Той девочке было не понять, как в глазах ребёнка могли смешаться болезненная гордость, мука и вызов.

Мама вздохнула, улыбнулась и попыталась сменить тему:

— Хочешь сока, Северус?

Он пронзил Петунию ещё одним тёмным взглядом:

— Если Лили будет, я присоединюсь.

Они втроём сидели на кухне, пили сок и ели печенье, совсем как взрослые. Северус, чувствуя внимание Лили, потихоньку оттаивал. Петуния наблюдала за тем, как он ловит каждое слово сестры, и не могла понять, почему её это задевает.

В тот же год Лили получила письмо из Хогвартса. Кто бы сомневался, что способности к магии окажутся именно у неё. Родители чуть не плакали от радости, когда узнали, что их прелестная дочка — волшебница.

День или два спустя Северус Снейп со сдержанной гордостью объявил, что тоже получил письмо. Петуния целую неделю вглядывалась в небо, выискивала взглядом странных птиц, которые должны были принести ей послание, но оно так и не пришло. Петуния не понимала почему. Учителя всегда говорили, что она училась куда прилежнее Лили.

Вскоре их дом посетила старая шотландская волшебница, которая рассказала об удивительном, полном чудес мире магической Британии, о загадочном «Визенгамоте», «трансфигурации» и «магглах». Когда Петуния спросила, не могло ли её письмо потеряться по дороге, та посмотрела на неё с жалостью:

— Наши письма не теряются, милая. — И Петуния ясно услышала покровительственные нотки, проступавшие сквозь показную доброту. — Просто не каждому дано его получить. — Сильный шотландский акцент был неприятен, как прикосновение шершавого кошачьего языка. С сожалением вздохнув, ведьма пожала плечами:

— Мне очень жаль, но Лили обладает магией, а ты нет.

Как же светились от гордости их родители, когда показывали купленные на Диагон-аллее котлы и волшебные палочки, и ещё кучу разных вещей, даже названий которых Петуния не знала! В августе шагу нельзя было ступить, чтобы не наткнуться на Лили и Северуса, которые постоянно о чём-то шептались, глядели на неё исподтишка и делились друг с другом секретами, которые были ей недоступны. Поздно ночью, дождавшись, пока все уснут, она изо всех сил пыталась пробудить в себе магию. Почему этот дар достался Лили — даже Северусу Снейпу! — а она осталась обделённой?

— Как жаль, что мы не можем отправиться в Хогвартс вместе, — сказала Лили в последнюю ночь перед началом учебного года. Но что-то в её голосе не дало Петунии поверить:

— Вовсе тебе не жаль, — прошипела она и ущипнула Лили так, что та зарыдала. Лежа в темноте и слушая тихие всхлипы сестры, Петуния позволила себе наконец расплакаться.

Она поехала с родителями в Лондон не для того, чтобы проводить Лили, а потому что хотела убедиться, действительно ли Северус получил письмо. Он и вправду стоял на платформе, как всегда один, как всегда чуть в стороне — словно одно из ночных созданий случайно попало в толпу смеющихся восторженных детей. И хотя его школьная мантия была поношенной и заплатанной, зато взгляд явно предостерегал любого, кто посмел бы усомниться в его праве находиться здесь.

Когда Лили подбежала к нему, его глаза загорелись. У Петунии комок подкатил к горлу, когда она увидела, как Лили взяла Северуса под руку, и они вошли в поезд не оглядываясь.

Мама всю дорогу домой проплакала.

— Тише, Корделия, — сказал папа, протягивая ей носовой платок. — Ты плачешь так, будто Лили уехала навсегда. Глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как она приедет к нам на рождественские каникулы.

— Она больше не наша Лили, — холодно возразила Петуния. — Теперь она принадлежит их миру. Ей уже никогда не быть одной из нас.

Родители непонимающе посмотрели на неё, друг на друга, а затем мама опять разрыдалась.

Это была странная осень. Петуния спала одна в комнате, которую прежде делила с сестрой, и каждую ночь задавалась вопросом: что если магия Северуса стала стимулом для Лили? Вдруг та пробудила в себе дремлющие способности, когда привела домой странного мальчика с тревожащим тёмным взглядом? И больше всего Петунии хотелось узнать, могло ли всё сложиться иначе, если бы она встретила Северуса первой.

***

Постепенно Петуния начала презирать ту гордость, смешанную с преклонением, которую родители питали к дочери, учившейся «в особой школе-пансионе, на севере». Когда Лили приезжала домой на летние каникулы или на Рождество, Северус тоже иногда появлялся — ходил за ней, как бычок на верёвочке. Но и он, и Петуния всегда оставались рядом с Лили на вторых ролях — тёмный холст, выигрышный фон для её яркой цветущей красоты. Иногда, когда Лили во всех подробностях рассказывала родителям очередную волшебную сказку, какое-нибудь из своих приключений, Петуния обводила взглядом комнату и замечала, что в глазах Северуса, обращённых к Лили, горит знакомая алчная ревность — такая же жила в её собственном сердце.

Лили отбросила притворство и обращала на них внимание только тогда, когда это могло представить её в выгодном свете. Когда Петуния рассказала, что завоевала награду, лучше всех сдав экзамен по математике, Лили только пропела сладким голоском: «О, Туни, как это ми-и-ило», отвернулась и продолжила пичкать семью своими историями. А родители со смесью страха и восхищения слушали, как она силой магии поднимала в воздух перья, варила зелья, доставала из воздуха чашки и превращала мышек в стаканы для воды.

Чем старше становилась Лили, тем больше она отдалялась от сестры и родителей, превращаясь в высокомерную красавицу. Петуния видела, как из взгляда матери уходит озадаченное восхищение, как оно сменяется усталостью и страхом. Именно тогда магия приобрела в глазах Петунии тёмное обаяние и стала казаться чем-то недозволенным.

***

Лили, едва успев выйти из поезда, бросилась на шею отцу.

— Пап, я помираю с голоду! Мы можем где-нибудь перекусить? — весело спросила она, пока они шли по платформе Кингс-Кросс.

— Придётся потерпеть до дома, детка, — ответил отец, обнимая её. — Мама приготовила настоящий пир в честь твоего приезда.

Он взял её багажную тележку, пока Лили прощалась с друзьями. Петуния оглядывала платформу: она не хотела ехать, но мама заставила, чтобы папа не завернул по дороге в какой-нибудь пивную.

— И где твоя тень? Потерялась?

Лили недоумённо посмотрела на неё:

— Какая ещё тень?

— Твой парень, Северус Снейп.

Лили помрачнела и нахмурилась:

— Он не мой парень. И он учится на другом факультете. — Она сердито посмотрела на Петунию, явно намекая на то, что тему лучше сменить, но тем лишь раззадорила её.

— Прежде вас это не останавливало. Я-то думала, что вы лучшие друзья.

— Я же сказала, что не хочу о нём говорить! — резко ответила Лили. — Мерзкая надутая летучая мышь, только и делает, что крадётся следом и шпионит за мной.

— Вот как ты запела, — заметила Петуния, но Лили уже побежала вперёд.

— Пап, ничего если к нам летом заглянет в гости один из моих сокурсников? — спросила она. — Его зовут Джеймс Поттер, я хотела бы вас познакомить.

Отец понимающе взглянул и, подпустив в голос ирландского акцента, ответил:

— Значит, пригласила парнишку, чтобы познакомить с родителями, а, девочка? Должен ли я выяснять, какие у молодого человека намерения?

Смех Лили рассыпался вокруг солнечными зайчиками.

— Что ты! — воскликнула она с неискренним смешком. — Джеймс почти такой же задира, как Северус. — Она слегка порозовела. — Он просто намекнул, что, может, заглянет летом в гости. Вот и всё!

Пока Лили с отцом весело болтали, Петуния обшаривала взглядом вытекавший из поезда шумный поток учеников. Из последнего вагона вышел высокий юноша и раздраженно отбросил от лица слишком длинные чёрные пряди. Он обернулся, и Петуния отступила на шаг — это был Северус Снейп.

Снейп по-прежнему был бедно одет, но перемену невозможно было не заметить — за этот год он вырос в мужчину. Он был насторожен и мрачен, рассеянно оглядывался вокруг, и когда их глаза встретились, она почувствовала в нём невиданную прежде силу. Сердце Петунии сбилось с ритма из-за этой жаркой, беспокойной и мощной силы — такой отвратительной и влекущей она была. Хотелось выскользнуть из собственной кожи и всё же, всё же…

Лили позвала её:

— Туни! Идём же! Я слона готова съесть!

Петуния неохотно присоединилась к семье. Оглянувшись, она увидела на лице Северуса отражение собственной жадной надежды, только смотрел он на Лили. И Петуния неожиданно возненавидела свою сестру, возненавидела за то, что той принадлежало всё, ради чего стоило жить, за то, что этот горящий страстью взгляд тоже принадлежал ей.

***

В то лето, когда Петунии исполнилось восемнадцать и она закончила школу, июньский воздух дрожал от зноя. Они с подругой, Джин, шли по главной улице, смеясь и перешучиваясь с беззаботной скукой, которая была таким же непременным атрибутом девушек их возраста, как лёгкие босоножки на ногах. Они не собирались за покупками: поглазеть на витрины можно было совершенно бесплатно, к тому же в «Биба» было шикарное кафе в китайском стиле, с шёлковыми подушками и статуэтками богов, где можно было взять в складчину чай и сладкий рулет.

Джин остановилась перед витриной магазина: там было выставлено струящееся бирюзовое платье.

— Какая прелесть! — простонала она. — Если бы мама выдала мне деньги, которые собирается подарить на день рождения, клянусь, я мигом купила бы это платье и тут же стащила его с манекена!

Петуния, услышав это, засмеялась (Джин была глуповатой девушкой), как вдруг за спиной кто-то саркастически хмыкнул.

— Серьёзно? Если ты встанешь рядом с манекеном, то в витрине окажутся две пустые болванки.

Ещё до того, как они обернулись, Петуния уже знала, кого увидит.

Длинные сальные волосы свисали вдоль бритвенно-острого лица, на котором виднелись подживающие следы юношеских прыщей. Он был похож на рокера: несмотря на жару вырядился в чёрное с головы до ног, курил «Бенсон и Хёджес», выдыхая в сторону сигаретный дым. И, хотя он выглядел, как бандит, Петуния не могла сказать, что это её отталкивает. Внутри что-то проснулось в ответ на его взгляд — горячий вызов, сила, от которой сердце забилось в быстром чётком ритме: так беговая лошадь нетерпеливо переминается на месте перед тем, как поднимут барьер.

— Ты с нами говоришь? — Петуния приняла вызов и ответила своим самым надменным тоном. Джин просто таращилась на него, как будто ждала, что он скажет что-то ещё.

Северус по-птичьи наклонил голову. «Как ястреб», — подумала Петуния. Вместо ответа он равнодушно пожал плечами, а потом сосредоточил всё своё внимание на её груди. Несмотря на жару, тело как холодным воздухом обдало — всё, кроме вершинок её небольших твёрдых сосков, потеплевших под его взглядом.

— У тебя назначена встреча, Джин, — сказал он ни с того ни с сего.

Они все замерли на какое-то мгновение. Потом Джин моргнула, сказала удивлённо-отрешённо:

— Нужно идти. У меня назначена встреча, — и ушла.

Петуния потрясённо уставилась на Северуса:

— Ты заставил её! Использовал магию!

Северус сделал ещё одну глубокую затяжку:

— А что если и так? — спросил он, растягивая слова. Несмотря на кажущееся равнодушие, в его голосе звучали горделивые нотки.

— У тебя будут неприятности, — автоматически ответила она. Как же подростки вроде Северуса Снейпа ухитрялись использовать магию, если для этих ненормальных волшебников первостепенной задачей было не выпустить их из-под контроля?

— Лили говорит, что ваши запрещают несовершеннолетним колдовать.

— Так и есть, но я уже совершеннолетний, — сказал он уверенно. — И тебе-то что? Лили говорила, что ты запретила произносить при тебе слово на букву «м». — И добавил издевательски:

— Всё ещё завидуешь, потому что твоё письмо из Хогвартса потерялось по дороге?

— Как будто я хочу связываться с тобой и Лили, или с тем цирком уродов, который вы называете школой! — улыбаясь, парировала она. Да как он смеет напоминать ей об этом?

— И тебя не касается, о чём мы говорим с мисс Совершенство. К тому же, — уколола она в ответ, — ты-то в её бальной карточке уже не значишься.

Его уродливое лицо вспыхнуло от гнева. А потом, также неожиданно, его взгляд стал из гневного расчётливым. Он осмотрелся вокруг, подступил ближе, вынудил её отступить к стене.

— Видишь ли, я заставил Джин уйти, только чтобы побыть с тобой.

Петуния долго всматривалась в его лицо, стараясь понять, что у него на уме. Он стоял совсем близко и внимательно наблюдал, слабо усмехаясь.

— Зачем?

От его хриплого смеха её бросило в дрожь.

— Зачем? — недоверчиво закашлялся он. Потом снова рассмеялся и закатил глаза:

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе на пальцах объяснил, Туни?

Петуния от волнения ляпнула первое, что пришло ей в голову:

— Не называй меня этим глупым прозвищем! Я его ненавижу!

Северус пожал плечами, продолжая теснить её к влажной от сырости кирпичной стене:

— Должен же я тебя как-то называть, а Петуния не слишком подходит.

Она ответила испепеляющим взглядом, но непрерывное отступление смазало эффект:

— Да всё равно, как ты будешь меня называть!

Он ещё раз затянулся и выкинул окурок в грязь. Из крупных ноздрей струился дым, делая его похожим на дракона.

— Какое же имя дать такой очаровательной зверушке? Думаю, я буду звать тебя… малышкой. — Из-за сигарет голос прозвучал хрипло, с необычным для его возраста богатством оттенков. Он шёл вперёд, пока не вынудил её прижаться к стене. Сердце бешено билось и хотелось то ли убежать, то ли… Ох, да не знала она. Не знала, чего хотела. Может быть ей даже хотелось, чтобы он сказал ей, что делать.

Он придвинулся ближе, прижался к ней:

— Не нужно, — прошептала она, но дрожащему голосу явно не хватало убедительности. Он сосредоточенно провёл длинными пальцами по её обнажённой руке, наблюдая, как она постепенно покрывается мурашками.

— Видишь ли, ручные зверьки должны уважать своих хозяев, — это прозвучало мягко, как змеиное шипение. — Скажи мне, малышка, к какому типу относишься ты: к тем, кто подчиняется или же к тем, кто ведёт себя плохо? — Он вжался в неё бёдрами, угловатыми, тощими, так, что она почувствовала его возбуждение. — Может, покажешь мне, какой плохой девочкой ты можешь быть, малышка? И я отшлёпаю тебя, чтобы ты начала вести себя хорошо?

— У тебя духу не хватит, Северус Снейп, — выдохнула она дрожащим шёпотом. Он упёрся ладонями в стену по обе стороны от её лица и обрушился на неё, как ястреб на голубку.

Поспешно, отталкивающе, горячечно — это было как… целоваться со стихией, которая приносит с собой тепло, и молнии, и свежесть. Он втолкнул язык ей в рот — привкус табака мешался с чем-то сладким. Петуния целовалась прежде всего несколько раз, вряд ли Северус был опытнее её, но осознание этого не облегчало распустившуюся внутри боль, которая затопила низ живота. Словно глубокий вдох, словно зудящая царапина — ненависть и страстное тоскливое желание, разделённое на двоих. Ноги отказывались держать, как будто она была губкой, которую опустили в горячую воду.

Она не замечала, что стиснула его руки, не замечала, что подаётся бёдрами навстречу — только чувствовала вызванный им отклик, разбуженное нечто: огромную, невыразимую словами потребность. Он тихо и мягко простонал, не отрываясь от её рта, и толчки стали ещё яростнее, как будто бушевавшему в нём мужскому голоду посулили угощение.

Она тяжело, со всхлипом вздохнула, когда он наконец оторвался от неё. Его глаза горели дьявольской похотью, и она вытерла рот, ослабевшая, смущённая странным чувством, которое росло и ширилось под рёбрами. Он резко поднял руку — она съёжилась. Осознав, что произошло, он нахмурился и, казалось, почувствовал себя… виноватым? Отвёл сбившуюся прядь волос с её лица и скованно сказал:

— Не бойся меня. — Потом неуверенность сменилась злой радостью, и он добавил, ухмыляясь: — Расслабься, малышка. Бери пример со своей сестрёнки — не напрягайся так из-за какого-то поцелуя.

То неясное чувство, которое распирало грудь Петунии, мгновенно исчезло, сменившись ненавистью из-за пережитого унижения:

— Наверное, я просто более разборчива, — прошипела она.

Он снова рассмеялся, но как-то нервно и неприятно:

— Как приятно знать, что ради меня ты умерила запросы. — Он отвернулся: — Увидимся, малышка.

Он будто растворился в воздухе, как сигаретный дым. Когда Петуния прислонилась к стене, то услышала, как её кто-то зовёт:

— Петуния Эванс? — Она повернулась и увидела одного из парней, работавших на мельнице отца. Она заставила себя поздороваться и даже улыбнулась в ответ на неуклюжие заигрывания, потом извинилась и сослалась на то, что торопится к подруге. Деннис странно посмотрел на неё и скомкано попрощался. Петуния расслабилась, с облегчением глядя ему вслед.

Остаток дня прошёл как в тумане. Она чувствовала себя грязной и уставшей. Он разбудил в ней нечто, и какая-то частичка души знала, что не следует это подпитывать, но всё же, всё же…

Оказалось, что она, сама того не заметив, уже была на полпути к окраине города, где жили бедняки, где жил он . Спиннерз-энд был захудалой улочкой, вонючей и закопчённой. Ноги сами несли её к дому, где он жил, но она продолжала убеждать себя, что это всего лишь небольшая прогулка, чтобы развеять скуку, — она продолжала себе лгать.

Петуния сердито нахмурилась. И вообще, если сейчас вернуться домой, то непременно столкнёшься с Лили, которая будет хихикать, краситься и готовиться к свиданию с этим придурочным Джеймсом Поттером. И Лили непременно скажет что-нибудь вроде «Туни, разве ты не идёшь сегодня на свидание?» — хотя прекрасно знает, что Петунию никто не приглашал. Потом Лили состроит умильные глазки, и мама, конечно, скажет, что такая забота о старшей сестре просто очаровательна, и никто так и не поймёт, что это всего лишь хорошо замаскированное высокомерное хвастовство: «У меня, в отличие от тебя, есть парень».

Может быть, в детстве Северус и был лучшим другом Лили, но она вышвырнула его из своей жизни как старый дырявый носок, стоило только Джеймсу Поттеру поманить пальцем. Петунии, конечно, было плевать на Северуса, но она могла бы сказать, что он был обречён с самого начала. Лили всегда боялась что-нибудь подцепить — неважно что: грязь, микробы или невезение. Северус был той же породы, что Петуния — озлобленный, уродливый, только, ко всему прочему, ещё и нищий. Лили боялась таких, как заразы. Родители тоже считали, что их золотая девочка слишком хороша для такого отребья, как сынок «сношенных Снейпов», и всей его магии не хватило бы, чтобы смыть это клеймо.

Потом Петуния вспомнила, как Северус настойчиво смотрел на неё, какой злой огонь горел в его глазах, вспомнила неумелый грубый поцелуй, который всё ещё чувствовался на губах… Она гневно покачала головой. Почему она вообще столько о нём думает — это всего лишь очередной отвергнутый ухажёр Лили!

Он стоял, прислонившись к невысокой садовой изгороди, окружавшей развалюху, в которой жил, и как будто ждал её. Оттолкнувшись от стены, сказал:

— Хочешь зайти? Мой папаша ушёл в пивную, а мама навещает подругу в Ипсвиче. — Теперь он выглядел совсем юным и ранимым, потому что из голоса пропали глумливые нотки:

— Ты же знаешь, я не кусаюсь.

Уловив её колебание, он пожал плечами:

— Что ж, тогда иди своей дорогой, — и повернулся, чтобы войти в дом.

— Да. — Слово вырвалось раньше, чем она смогла себя остановить. Да что она творит? — Я… я хочу зайти. — Он снова повернулся к ней и на секунду — пока не вернул лицу бесстрастность — выглядел… признательным? Именно этот взгляд заставил её шагнуть за ним в дом, а вовсе не тот, которым он обжёг её позже, взгляд, от которого кружилась голова и тянуло внизу живота.

То, что произошло потом, запомнилось ей отдельными размытыми кадрами, похожими на полароидные снимки. В доме было темно и сильно пахло сигаретами и капустой. Северус заварил чай. Она выпила его, хотя заварка получилась бледной, и вкус молока был почти неощутим. Он не отрывал от неё глаз, но к своему чаю не притронулся.

Он повёл её на второй этаж, и она пошла за ним, глядя прямо перед собой и чувствуя, что в любую минуту её могут схватить. Комната Северуса была маленькой и захламлённой, а ещё там пахло мускусом и чем-то землистым — похожим на листовой табак — именно так, как она представляла, должна была пахнуть комната парня его лет.

Она дрожала, когда он раздевал её, а когда его пальцы скользнули внутрь, и вовсе едва удержалась на ногах. Он потихоньку подталкивал её к незаправленной постели. Петуния не открывала глаз, когда он раздевался, когда накрывал своим телом. Он жадно и жёстко прихватывал губами её соски, тихо постанывая, и ноющая боль между её ног всё усиливалась, она уже не могла притвориться, что не желает того, что скоро должно было случиться.

Нельзя было сказать, что он силой взял её девственность, но и готовой к этому шагу она не была. Только одно не вызывало сомнений: к тому моменту, как он прошептал: «Хорошая малышка», — и толчком раздвинул её ноги, она уже сходила с ума от желания. Соски жгло от поцелуев-укусов, а внутри было жарко, и влажно, и отчаянно пусто. Ей нужно было заполнить эту пустоту.

Кончик его члена уткнулся в неё, словно стрела.

— Ты уже делала это раньше? — спросил он, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух и тяжело сглатывая. Он был тяжёлым, и она боялась, хотя понимала, что пути назад нет.

Она отрицательно покачала головой и спросила в ответ:

— А ты?

— Ага, — ответил он с коротким смешком и ворвался в неё. Оба вскрикнули от боли.

Спустя восемь грубоватых, резких толчков он гортанно, исступлённо, восторженно застонал и кончил в неё. Всё кончилось раньше, чем она смогла получить удовольствие. Но парни его возраста выносливы — и они ещё дважды занялись сексом, прежде чем настали сумерки, и Петуния сказала:

— Мне нужно идти. Предки будут волноваться.

Он курил, лёжа на кровати, пока она одевалась, и скользил по ней сонным благодарным взглядом сквозь полуопущенные веки. Собственное тело казалось Петунии чужим, выжатым досуха и расслабленным. Она остановилась, перестав приводить себя в порядок, и спросила:

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

Открытость и задумчивость исчезли с его лица, и вот уже перед ней настороженный парень, которого она всегда знала.

— Просто думаю о том, что денёк выдался странный, — сказал он небрежно. — Я вышел из дому, чтобы купить пачку сигарет, а в итоге трахнул сестру Лили Эванс.

Она, отвернувшись, легкомысленным тоном спросила:

— Ну и как я тебе? — И тут же пожелала вернуть слова обратно. Впрочем, зачем она пришла сюда, зная, что её ждёт, если не затем, чтобы получить то, чего не было у Лили?

Он пугающе быстро вскочил на ноги и притянул её ближе. Его кожа пахла семенем, пахла ею, пахла чем-то сладким.

— Предлагаешь сравнить тебя с Лили? Ты была на высоте. Хотя она более изобретательна. — Он притворно задумался:— Не волнуйся. У нас впереди целое лето, чтобы как следует выучить тебя, малышка.

Она попыталась вырваться, но он удержал её и требовательно спросил:

— Да что не так?

Слёзы застилали глаза, и она быстро отвернулась, чувствуя себя жалкой грязной дешёвкой. Недостаточно быстро, потому что он успел увидеть её лицо и всё понять. Вздохнул, на этот раз сердито:

— Тише, тише. Тебе же было хорошо со мной, так?

Он придвинулся ещё ближе — всего лишь мальчишка, жаждущий одобрения, — и ей захотелось плюнуть ему в лицо, но она не смогла. Просто не смогла. Потому что ей было с ним хорошо. Потому что рядом с ним она чувствовала . Может быть, он пробудил магию в Лили. Может быть, он и в Петунии что-то пробудил. И ей хотелось остаться с ним, даже если дома разразится скандал. Но она спросила про Лили и всё испортила.

А теперь хотелось уйти как можно скорее. Лили была права. Он ходячая неприятность. Она начала вырываться, но он не отпускал.

— Хватит глупить, — сказал он твёрдо, но беззлобно. — Ты спросила — я ответил. — Он обнял её и удивительно мягко, даже умоляюще шепнул:— Ты первая вспомнила о Лили. Не нужно. Не будешь заводить о ней разговор, я тоже не стану.

Тут напряжение её отпустило, он довольно кивнул и добавил:

— Послушай... — Она посмотрела на него, и увидела, что его глаза ярко горят, как будто соитие дало ему могучую жизненную силу. — Скоро всё изменится. Не только для меня, но и для всего магического мира. Мои опекуны думают, что могут вертеть мной, как хотят, но я не дам себя использовать.

Петуния растерянно смотрела на него:

— Я не понимаю.

— Тебе и не нужно. — Он оглядел убогую комнатку. — Я не собираюсь жить в этой дыре до конца своих дней. Я хочу выбиться в люди, и хотя работать придётся тяжело, мне не привыкать. Я уже не ребёнок, я стал мужчиной, а ты — женщиной. И знаешь, малышка, для нашего брата школа закончилась — пора вступить в игру.

***

Свадьба — самый счастливый день в жизни женщины. Сейчас Петунии казалось, что эта затасканная фраза взята из очередной сказочки для маленьких девочек, только девочки понимают это слишком поздно: когда идут под венец, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что их ждёт после.

До того, как Лили уехала, Петуния, когда играла в «Давай представим», обожала планировать день своей свадьбы. С горестной улыбкой она вспомнила себя пятилетнюю. Тогда для церемонии и жених-то не был так важен, как важна была надёжная, доверенная подружка невесты.

Она вспомнила, как Лили торжественно шла к мусорным бакам по узкой тропинке на заднем дворе, напевая «Вот идёт невеста». Следом вышагивала Петуния, изо всех сил стараясь попадать в сильные доли: «Невеста идёт, как лебедь плывёт»… Потом они с Лили менялись помятыми букетами и венками из маргариток — дальше была очередь Лили «идти к алтарю». Каким сосредоточенным было её лицо, как старательно она выдерживала идеальный угол между локтями и телом — как настоящая маленькая леди. После в программе значился традиционный приём, непременно с пуншем, и свадебным пирогом, и с обязательной порцией сплетен в придачу. Они были на свадьбе двоюродной сестры и знали, как всё должно пройти. Лили степенно шептала: «Дорогая, тебе так идёт это платье. — И чинно пила чай, оттопырив мизинчик, как и положено идеальному свадебному гостю. — Обязательно познакомь меня со своей портнихой. Наша милая Джулия, если подобрать ей что-то похожее, будет выглядеть восхитительно».

Северус рассказал, что Лили вышла замуж, как это было принято у волшебников. Прошла через языческий варварский обряд во славу Сатане. Нет, такого Северус не говорил, но Петуния могла догадаться и так. Он сказал только, что подружки у невесты не было, а потом отвернулся и заговорил о другом.

В приходской церкви, в небольшой комнате, где невеста должна была переодеться к свадьбе, Петуния стояла в одиночестве. Ей больше не нужно слышать пение Лили, когда она пойдёт к алтарю. Ей никто не нужен, убеждала она себя. Она получит всё, о чём мечтала, не так ли?

Мысли лихорадочно перескакивали с одного на другое. Она пыталась сосредоточиться на мыслях о будущем, чтобы успокоиться. Всё будет как у всех: маленький дом в одном из тех городков, на которых стоит Англия; семья и дети. Она освободится от странного безумного мира, в который влилась Лили. Освободится от болезненного тревожащего чувства, что Лили оставила её так же, как оставила Северуса.

Тот день, что они провели в его захламленной, душной спальне, стал лишь первым в череде частых встреч. Пусть не каждую неделю, но не реже раза в месяц она оказывалась под Северусом, в плену пронзительных чёрных глаз, задыхающаяся, горячая и влажная от непристойностей, которые он шептал ей на ухо.

Она говорила себе, что это развлечение, не больше: она и мысли не допускала о долговременных отношениях с кем-либо вроде него. «Любовник из низших слоёв» — так это называлось. Звучало мерзко, грязно, но суть передавало точно: он и был её любовником из низших слоёв. Даже когда Петуния с Верноном познакомились и начали встречаться, она продолжала искать Северуса, потому что глубоко внутри её тела жила боль, которую только он мог успокоить, жажда, которую только он мог утолить.

Известие о её свадьбе почему-то странно на него повлияло. Он безмолвно выслушал, ухмыльнулся в ответ и сказал:

— Выходишь замуж за Дурсля? Своими руками надеваешь на себя ярмо? Он же больше похож на здоровенный пудинг, чем на человека. Ах да, он же мечта любой девушки, наш Вернон. Но решать тебе, малышка. — Он глубоко затянулся. — О вкусах не спорят, я сам тому подтверждение. Удачи. — Отвернулся и ушёл, ссутулив плечи.

Попутно он небрежным щелчком выбросил сигарету в грязь — и казалось, что точно также он выбросил из своей жизни её. Самое странное, что ей стало больно. Не потому, что он остался спокоен, не из-за его чёрствости, а потому, что, как выяснилось, ей хотелось, чтобы ему было не всё равно. Вспоминая об этом позже, она задавалась вопросом: почему ей вообще казалось, что его волнует её судьба?

— Большое спасибо, Северус Снейп. Это моя жизнь, и мне решать, как её прожить. В твоём разрешении не нуждаюсь, — сказала она отражению, вскинув голову. — У тебя был шанс, и ты облажался, понял? — и показала зеркалу язык. Детская выходка рассмешила её, помогла успокоить тревогу; беспокойно метавшиеся мысли унялись, словно вспугнутые птички, которые потихоньку возвратились на знакомый насест. Она подумала о юноше, который, волнуясь, ждал её у алтаря и — и ей стало ещё легче.

«Вернон Дурсль, может, не тот мужчина, о котором мечтает большинство девушек, — сказала себе Петуния, — но я не отношусь к большинству». Вернон был человеком постоянным, надёжным и очень деловым. Жизнь с ним сулила быть размеренной и разумной. Более того, он чуждался «ненормального» так же, как она. Они прекрасно подходили друг другу.

— Мы с Верноном будем очень счастливы, — сказала она самым торжественным тоном. — Я невероятно взволнована тем, что выхожу за него замуж.

— Отлично. Повторяй это себе почаще, малышка. — Низкий голос вырвал её из грёз наяву. Северус был бледен — он стоял в углу, окутанный тенями, и казалось, что в доме приходского священника, где она должна была переодеться в платье невесты, появилось вдруг привидение. Словно за её плечом вырос тёмный ангел, одетый в чёрное. Магия переполняла его, так что он чуть ли не искрился силой, но смотрел холодно и сурово, как если бы что-то выжгло из него остатки юношеской мягкости.

Петуния рассматривала хмурые, полные ярости черты его лица, потрясённая тем, как невероятно они с ним похожи — можно было подумать, что она приходилось сестрой ему, а не Лили. Потом их глаза встретились, и в этом взгляде не было ничего братского.

Петунию бросило в жар, потом в холод. Чувства взяли над ней верх, всё, что она прежде испытывала к Северусу: вина, радость, желание, ревность, жажда, сожаление — теперь было как круги, расходящиеся от брошенного в воду камня. Волна накрывала волну, и чувства становились сильнее, разрушая её самообладание, не давая ни удержать их, ни понять. Только одно она узнала безошибочно: глубоко укоренившееся неистовое влечение.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — прошептала она дрожащим от волнения голосом и попыталась повернуться, встать лицом к лицу. Но он положил руки ей на плечи, удержал перед зеркалом, глядя на неё через отражение.

— Я пришёл, чтобы пожелать невесте счастья. — Он говорил размеренно и тягуче, лаская её обнажённые плечи мозолистыми ладонями. После отвёл в сторону вуаль, и, склонившись, оставил на шее лёгкий как пёрышко поцелуй.

— Должно быть, моё приглашение потерялось по дороге. — Восхитительный шёпот скользнул по коже, как шёлк.

— После нашей последней встречи я была уверена, что ты не пожелаешь… а-ах… даже войти в церковь, — запинаясь, пробормотала она, когда длинные пальцы легли на её грудь. Его руки на корсаже свадебного платья, символа её чистоты, выглядели почти непристойно, как скрюченные лапы хищной птицы. Он грубо стиснул её груди, прижался теснее:

— О, я хочу войти, — ответил он и рассмеялся над бесстыжим каламбуром. — И ты хочешь, чтобы я… вошёл.

Она потрясённо хватала ртом воздух:

— Мы не можем так поступить! Я выхожу замуж! — Но отказ звучал очень уж неуверенно.

— Да ну? Давай же проверим, насколько застенчива невеста, — промурлыкал он, неторопливо расстёгивая её платье. Петуния наблюдала сквозь отражение, как его взгляд скользил вслед за язычком молнии до самой поясницы, чтобы потом вернуться обратно — они посмотрели друг на друга. Его глаза заблестели уверенно и непреклонно, и он сдёрнул платье с её плеч. Подвенечный наряд с тихим шорохом стёк на пол, и Петуния осталась в одном лишь белом кружевном бюстье и шёлковых панталончиках. Северус подцепил резинку одной из подвязок, оттянул, отпустил, так что она больно щёлкнула по бедру, а потом игриво ухмыльнулся:

— Старина Вернон отхватил себе горячую штучку. — Он прижал её к себе, почти рыча от нескрываемого желания. — Он возьмет тебя сегодня ночью, но не раньше, чем это сделаю я. И тебя это заводит, не так ли?

Она должна была отказаться. Она должна была оттолкнуть его или сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но внутри расцветала всё та же иссушающая боль, которой невозможно было противостоять. В голове заскулил слабый тонкий голосок: «Ты выходишь замуж за Вернона».

Северус усмехнулся ещё самодовольнее:

— То, как ты борешься с собой, впечатляет. Просто смирись, малышка, — добавил он благожелательно, — у тебя трусики мокнут от одной мысли о том, как мой член окажется в тебе.

Желание стало таким сильным, таким болезненным, что даже голова закружилась, как будто где-то там, внутри тела, ставшего для неё клеткой, оказалась испуганная птичка, готовая биться о прутья, пока не умрёт. Она отвернулась, прежде чем он успел прочитать в глазах правдивый ответ, не уверенная в том, что сможет ещё хоть минуту вынести его торжествующую злорадную самоуверенность.

Он нетерпеливо встряхнул её:

— Нет же, малышка, так дело не пойдёт! Посмотри на меня!

Она против воли подчинилась. Он пожирал её взглядом:

— Не притворяйся невинной овечкой. Сегодня ты выходишь замуж, но не жених тебя сейчас обнимает. И ты признаешь это, как признаю я.

Петуния кивнула, ошеломлённая его пылкостью. Они были равными соперниками, вот только цели у них были разными. Почему-то эта мысль не остановила происходящее безумие — Петуния смутно догадывалась, что его вообще мало что могло остановить.

Из всех людей, которых она желала бы увидеть сегодня рядом с собой, он оказался единственным, кому хватило решимости. Он кивнул, как будто сумел прочитать её мысли. Длинные пальцы вкрадчиво спустились ниже, тёплая ладонь нежно, почти благоговейно накрыла живот. Петуния облизнула ставшие сухими губы и прикрыла глаза. Его голос звучал хрипло, страстно, властно:

— Мои пальцы побывали в тебе, и я знаю, какая ты внутри, — пророкотал он так, что она резко втянула воздух. — Тёплая и влажная, как жидкий мёд. Старина Вернон знает, как ты течёшь, когда хочешь, чтобы тебя хорошенько отымели? Он хоть раз доводил тебя до такого, а, малышка? М-м-м? Тебе было с ним так же хорошо?

— Нет, — простонала она, когда тёплая рука плотнее прижалась к животу.

— Нет? — поддразнивал он. — Нет, конечно. Ты ведь не хочешь меня, крошка? Мне лучше уйти? — Он слегка отстранился, и она разочарованно застонала. Голова казалась пустой: всё вытеснили наслаждение и желание подчиниться. Она сдалась, и, едва сознавая, что делает, толкнулась назад, прижалась к его возбуждённому члену, потёрлась, как кошка в течке. Северус опустил руку ещё ниже, коснулся подвязки и рассмеялся, заметив, что у неё подогнулись колени.

— Вот так, девочка, ноги шире. — Игривость из его голоса пропала, это был приказ. Он застонал, когда обнаружил, что она уже постыдно влажная.

— Не говори о… о нём…

— Не волнуйся, малышка. Я пришёл сюда, что трахнуть тебя. Ты будешь выкрикивать только одно имя — моё.

Он дразнил её, толкаясь самой головкой члена, которая стала влажной от её соков, потом вошёл в неё так неторопливо-чувственно, что она беспомощно всхлипнула. Крупные жёсткие ладони стиснули её бёдра, он дёрнул её на себя и удовлетворённо, с шипением вдохнул сквозь зубы.

— Умница, — сказал хрипловато, пьяно и вошёл до конца. — Хорошая девочка.

Раньше их секс больше напоминал неуклюжую отчаянную возню где-нибудь в глухом переулке или в его неубранной спальне, но этот раз был другим: неторопливым, размеренным, почти нежным. Петуния смотрела на него сквозь отражение в зеркале: его взгляд был опущен туда, где соединялись их тела. Тёмными крыльями вздрагивали слишком длинные для мужчины ресницы, линия рта смягчилась, к приоткрытым губам прилила кровь, сделав их влекуще-порочными. Он дал себе волю, терзая её своей выдержкой, мучая томными ласками. Нежность и забота сквозили в каждом движении, подводившем её к разрядке, та целомудренная нежность и забота, с которой родители целуют своих детей.

Петуния сотрясалась в оргазме, переполненная страстью, которую он не иначе как колдовством вызывал в ней, и выкрикивала имя Северуса — в последние минуты перед замужеством.

— Да, вот так! — простонал он, слушая её сорванное дыхание, впитывая её дрожь. — Кончи для меня, малышка. Я хочу увидеть, хочу почувствовать это. — Ритм изменился, стал глубже, увереннее, жёстче. — О да, отлично! Ты же хорошая девочка, правда? Ты моя послушная сучка, так?

Она всхлипнула и толкнулась навстречу, он звонко шлёпнул её:

— Отвечай!

— Да!

— Что значит: «Да»? Скажи это!

— Я твоя послушная сучка! — Она захлебнулась словами. — Я твоя…

Вскоре его захлестнуло желание, он перестал сдерживаться, выпустив наружу всю свою страсть. Толчки становились всё быстрее и грубее, понукая её двигаться в ответ, отдаваться так же охотно, как он брал. Петуния окончательно сдалась, она старалась лишь удержаться на ногах и не сбиться с ритма. Он до боли стиснул её бёдра и излился в неё.

Северус застонал. Суровость пропала с его лица и сменилась выражением такого ослепительного, полного муки наслаждения, что там и тогда не было для Петунии человека прекраснее. Она захлёбывалась наслаждением, тонула в нём, вскрикивала от каждой новой волны, захлёстывавшей тело. Её влекло всё глубже и глубже, пока ощущений не стало слишком много — так много, что, казалось, от этого можно было умереть. Пока она сама не превратилась в сгусток удовольствия, пока всё остальное не потеряло значение, всё, даже потребность дышать.

Он зарычал, толкнулся так сильно, что она врезалась в зеркало, вздохнул — и расслабился, прижавшись к ней.

Несколько секунд в комнате слышалось только их отрывистое затруднённое дыхание. Наконец Северус с усилием втянул воздух, отстранился и тут же выдохнул, как будто даже с облегчением:

— Знаешь, малышка, я всегда думал, каково это — трахнуть чужую невесту в день свадьбы, — прошептал он ей на ухо.

Хотя слова отдавали фальшью, но подействовали как ведро холодной воды: возбуждение испарилось, сменившись стыдом. Чёрт с ней, с пристойностью, с тем, правильно или неправильно она поступила, но когда он выдал это хвастливое признание, у неё перед глазами встало лицо Лили. Петуния злобно отпихнула Северуса.

— Серьёзно? — спросила она холодно, и сама возненавидела то, как скрипуче прозвучал её голос. — А я уж было подумала, что ты решил опять сравнить впечатления. Неужели наша дорогая Лили не заглянула к тебе перед свадьбой, чтобы по-быстрому перепихнуться?

Он дёрнулся, как от удара, глаза вспыхнули беспощадным ястребиным огнём, а черты лица заострились. Петунии было на это наплевать: сначала он похитил её невинность, а теперь обокрал, лишил свадьбы.

Нет, он ничего не крал. Она сама отдала всё в руки испорченной злобной твари.

Петуния отвернулась, прислонилась к зеркалу и разрыдалась, шмыгая носом и размазывая по лицу косметику. Стекло холодило мокрое от слёз, горящее лихорадочным румянцем лицо, и больше всего на свете ей хотелось попасть туда, в зазеркалье, и застыть там навеки, как насекомое в янтаре, чтобы скрыть свой позор. А потом она поняла. Она поняла, что значил его победный взгляд, почему он трахался так, будто наказывал: потому что хотел, чтобы ей было плохо. Он хотел отомстить — и у него получилось.

— Зачем? — прорыдала она наконец.

Северус, казалось, был в замешательстве:

— О чём ты говоришь? Что значит, зачем?

Она снова всхлипнула, но не смогла толком ответить: «Почему всё так запутано?», «Почему на месте Вернона не можешь быть ты?»

«Почему всё и всегда сводится к тому, что меня сравнивают с Лили?»

Не дождавшись ответа Северус, вздохнув, покачал головой:

— Через несколько минут ты пойдёшь под венец. Соберись. — Ещё один вздох, на этот раз полный раскаяния: — Давай же, малышка, возьми себя в руки.

И сочувствие в его голосе не дало ей скатиться в истерику. Она попыталась успокоиться и начала поправлять макияж. Высморкалась, пока он зажигал сигарету. Наклонилась за платьем и только собралась обойти Северуса, как он вытянул жилистую сильную руку и остановил её. Она заглянула в насмешливые чёрные глаза — их взгляд отравлял её, как кислота — и на долю секунды почувствовала себя виноватой совсем по другой причине. Только разве в этом был смысл? Разве её раскаяние могло как-то исправить то, как она поступила с Верноном?

Низким бархатистым голосом, тем самым, который иногда ей снился, Северус сказал:

— Не думаю, что мы будем так уж сильно жалеть о том, что произошло. Я точно не стану. Я пришёл сюда, чтобы пожелать тебе счастья. Пожелать, чтобы Вернон стал тебе хорошим мужем. — Теперь он помрачнел. — Но не смог устоять, увидев тебя. Ты мне веришь?

Она тупо уставилась на него, и он рассмеялся:

— А сейчас ты сделаешь, как я скажу. Никакого душа, никаких пастилок, чтобы освежить дыхание. Ты оденешься и пойдёшь к алтарю, а моё семя будет стекать у тебя по ногам. Он по-волчьи усмехнулся, легко прошёлся по её руке кончиками пальцев и вкрадчиво прошептал:

— Ночью, в люксе для новобрачных, когда со старины Вернона будет течь пот и капать прямо тебе на сиськи, когда он будет на пределе, когда кончит, оставив тебя неудовлетворённой — если вообще будет достаточно трезв, чтобы трахаться, — вспомни, что мы сделали. Вспомни, что я был не с Лили, а с тобой. Потому что пока ты будешь отдавать супружеский долг, я буду вспоминать, как ты выглядела в этом подвенечном платье, и дрочить, чувствуя вкус твоих губ.

А потом поцеловал — горячо и грубо, как следовало поцеловать в самом начале, и вкус был — корицы, алкоголя и утолённого желания. Не спеша, как будто впереди у них вся ночь, он оторвался от её губ и отступил на шаг. Улыбнулся — благожелательно, без тени торжества или насмешки.

Потом он направил на неё палочку, и она невольно вздрогнула. Он закатил глаза, пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. По телу как будто пробежал электрический разряд, от которого мурашки пошли по коже, и оказалось, что она стоит уже полностью одетая и причёсанная: ни единого выбившегося из пряди волоска, ни следа размазанной туши.

В дверь постучали, она испуганно взвизгнула — глупо, по-детски. Плечи Северуса затряслись от тихого смеха.

— Петуния? — приглушённо прозвучало из-за двери. — Пора идти, милая.

— Хорошо, я готова, — ответила она и с удивлением поняла, что так и есть. Она повернулась к Северусу, но тот уже исчез, оставив после себя только слабый запах сигарет.

***

Гарри подбросили им на порог, как бездомного щенка, оставив только невнятную записку, из которой следовало, что отныне она ответственна за его благополучие. Подпись — Альбус Дамблдор. И ни слова о том, что расходы им возместят.

«У него глаза Лили», — вот что сразу подумала Петуния, когда увидела уродливого заморыша со шрамом на лбу.

Он спросил: «Мама?» — и потянулся навстречу, просясь на ручки.

— Нет! — отрезала она, чувствуя, как задумчивые ярко-зелёные глаза лишают её присутствия духа. И добавила решительно: — Я не твоя мать. — Она повернулась к своему пухленькому красивому малышу, который сейчас сосал кулачок, и просяще проворковала:

— Кто я, Дадличек? Кто твоя мама, сладенький?

Он взвизгнул и, счастливо улыбаясь, пукнул. Вернон, который был крайне раздражён из-за письма и подкидыша, которого им пытались навязать, сильнее, чем нужно, ущипнул сына за щёчку. Дадли зарыдал. Петуния взяла его на руки, чтобы утешить, пока Гарри смотрел на них полными слёз глазами, глазами Лили:

— Мама? Мама?

Всё время, пока они ехали к дому няни, Дадли ревел, но Петуния не утешала его, чтобы заглушить голос, который тихо и вежливо спрашивал:

— Мама? Мама?

Вернон не захотел идти на похороны, но правила приличия требовали, чтобы Петуния на них присутствовала. К тому же она знала, что Северус обязательно придёт. Ей утешения были ни к чему: то, что случилось с Лили, хорошо объяснялось поговоркой «как постелешь, так и поспишь». Петуния хотела одного: узнать, почему им на шею повесили нежеланного и ненужного ребёнка её сестры.

Похороны были в Манчестере, в той же церкви, где два года тому назад прошла её свадьба. Она больше ни разу там не была. Она больше ни разу с тех пор не видела Северуса. Петуния дала себе слово, что не будет искать его, но, конечно же, нарушила обещание. Она заметила его, когда члены семьи заходили в часовню — на этот раз его чёрные сальные лохмы были, против обыкновения, вымыты и расчёсаны. Он, бледный, худой, в костюме явно с чужого плеча (возможно, принадлежавшем ещё его отцу) не отрывал глаз от гроба. На некрасивом лице от горя пролегли морщины, и он выглядел старше своих лет. Когда она подошла, и они встретились взглядами, в его глазах не было огня, не было мрачного порочного блеска, который вызывал в ней восторг и трепет.

Где был тот юноша, который собирался достичь небывалых вершин? Где был могущественный волшебник, которым он грозился стать? Она смотрела на него и не могла понять, что находила в нём раньше.

Позже, когда она, Вернон и их друзья сидели в пивной неподалёку, туда вошёл Северус. Он заказал пинту горького пива, повернулся спиной к стойке и сосредоточенно, как пантера, огляделся.

Джин Белфилд указала на него:

— Не тот ли это хулиган, мальчишка Снейпов, который всё крутился возле нашей Лили? — Она насмешливо фыркнула. — Господи, ну и неряха. Что ж, по крайней мере он проявил каплю уважения и постригся.

Петуния уже собралась ответить, как Вернон пихнул её локтем в бок и дохнул перегаром:

— Туни, будь умницей, принеси ещё пива, а? — Сунул ей банкноту в один фунт и от души шлёпнул по плечу, не рассчитав силы. Она с раздражением взяла деньги, но подошла к стойке, встала возле Северуса и выкрикнула заказ:

— Пинту светлого, пожалуйста. — Потом покосилась влево, туда, где Северус стоял, прислонившись спиной к бару и опираясь на локти. Петуния тихонько прошептала: — Я думала, ты не придёшь.

Он тоскливо покосился в ответ, сделал ещё один большой глоток и хрипло, безжизненно ответил:

— Я не мог не прийти.

Бармен принёс заказ, но Петуния не торопилась уходить. Пытаясь придумать предлог, чтобы задержаться, она спросила:

— Чем ты сейчас занимаешься?

Он вздрогнул: видимо, вопрос оказался не из приятных.

— Со следующей четверти начну преподавать в Хогвартсе.

Петуния не смогла удержаться от смеха:

— Ты? Учитель? Я и представить не могла…

— Уверен, что не могла. Воображение никогда не было твоей сильной стороной, крошка, — насмешливо ответил он, и наконец-то отмер, по крайней мере, в глазах заплясали огоньки.

Петуния, задетая его словами, забрала пиво Вернона и собралась уйти, но он коснулся её руки, той, которая была на столешнице. Она посмотрела на его печальное лицо.

— Прости, малышка, — сказал он умоляюще. — Я оскорбил тебя, и это было совершенно напрасно. Он иронично скривился: — Ты права. Тот еще из меня выйдет учитель.

Она не ответила, потому что не знала, как говорить с таким Северусом, и просто кивнула:

— Мне нужно идти.

— Давай встретимся вечером.

Её как будто ударили под дых:

— Не думаю, что у меня получится.

— Получится. Должно получиться. — Он посмотрел на неё сверху вниз, и ей показалось, что она всего лишь маленькая девочка, которая вырядилась в мамин вечерний наряд. Он крепко сжал её руку, словно пытался удержать:— Ты нужна мне, малышка. Я боюсь, что… — Тут он оборвал себя и сказал растерянно, как потерявшийся ребёнок:— Мне просто нужно, чтобы хоть кто-то смотрел на меня без ненависти. Прошу тебя.

Ей даже пришло в голову, что он бессовестно пользуется выразительностью своих глаз, но потом она отбросила эту мысль. В любом случае, она уже сдалась, покорённая уязвимостью, которую почувствовала в нём.

Позже вечером, пока муж напивался с друзьями до беспамятства, она вежливо сказала, что отойдёт «попудрить носик». Северус перехватил её в дальнем конце коридора, затащил в укромную нишу, прижал к стене и насадил на свой возбуждённый член.

Когда он кончил в неё, отчаявшийся, измученный виной, она почувствовала в тот момент, как бьётся и пульсирует в нём жизнь, и застонала оттого, что эту жизнь они сейчас делят на двоих и…

Северус безжалостно стиснул её талию и тихо взвыл. Это был вой животного, попавшего в капкан, полный безграничной боли. Она увидела разбитое сердце, увидела грязного несчастного мальчишку, которого Лили привела к ним домой, мальчишку, который рад был оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться в Спинерз-энд. Никогда раньше она не видела никого столь потерянного и одинокого.

— Малышка, — всхлипнул он. Это была мольба о прощении. Она слышала этого в его голосе, читала в лице.

Когда его дыхание выровнялось и боль успокоилась, Северус нежно обхватил ладонями её лицо и стёр слёзы — Петуния даже не заметила, что плакала. Он устало поцеловал её и сказал:

— Возвращайся к своим друзьям, милая. Ты дрожишь, как осиновый лист.

Она заколебалась, и он криво усмехнулся:

— Я тебе позвоню.

— Хорошо.

Он посмотрел на неё воспалёнными покрасневшими глазами и сказал:

— Я позвоню тебе. Потому что я тоже тебе нужен.

***

Пока мальчики не выросли, ускользнуть было куда проще. Няни просили недорого, и Петуния всегда находила массу удобных оправданий.

— Он что-нибудь подозревает?

Они лежали бок о бок на узкой гостиничной постели. Дешёвые простыни царапали кожу, номер был душным, стены пропахли сигаретным дымом. Он время от времени проводил кончиком волшебной палочки по её белоснежным бёдрам, оставляя на коже горячие следы.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— А кто сказал, малышка, что меня волнуют твои желания? — проворчал он самодовольно. С каждым разом кончик палочки поднимался по бедру всё выше. Жар становился всё сильнее. Она закрыла глаза и отвернулась:

— Нет. Не подозревает. Он… — И замолчала. Палочка сместилась ещё немного.

— Он — что? — небрежно спросил Северус, растягивая слова, стремясь свести её с ума.

— Он… меня не знает.

Она заставила себя поднять веки и посмотрела на Северуса. Он повернулся набок, подпёр голову рукой и глядел на неё.

— А пытался узнать, малышка? — спросил он серьёзно. В этих словах была нежность, на которую хотелось благодарно откликнуться. И слышалось за ними другое: «Пытался ли он узнать тебя так, как знаю я?»

Она покачала головой, злясь на вспыхнувшую внутри жалость к себе:

— Нет. Никогда.

— Тем хуже для него. — Кончик палочки скользнул ей между ног, и захлестнувшее её в тот момент удовольствие стало непереносимым, почти мучительным. Он прикоснулся к её губам и прошептал:

— Кричи, когда будешь кончать.

И она кричала.

***

Так уж получилось, что письмо для Гарри пришло из Хогвартса в тот день, когда праздновались банковские каникулы, поэтому вся семья была дома. Они собирались отправить Гарри к миссис Фигг, чтобы потом пройтись с Дадли по магазинам. Петуния увидела рыжевато-коричневую сову, увидела письмо — и в голове не осталось ни единой мысли. Она помчалась в гостиную, чтобы успеть перехватить знакомый конверт, но Дадли уже вырвал его из рук Гарри и выкрикивал: «Гарри письмо получил! Гарри письмо получил!»

Петуния едва не вывихнула сыну запястье (своему собственному сыночку!), так торопилась забрать письмо.

— Немедленно отдай! — прошипела она, не обращая внимания на то, как удивлённо вытянулось его лицо. Дрожащими руками взяла письмо и посмотрела на лицевую часть конверта, пытаясь найти хоть одно правдоподобное объяснение тому, зачем ей пришло такое странное вида послание. А потом прочитала: «Гарри Поттеру, в чулан под лестницей», и вытащила оттуда стандартный бланк Хогвартса.

Облегчение превратилось в гнев. Ей следовало догадаться, что этому маленькому ублюдку предложат поступить в их поганую школу. Она словно опять стала маленькой девочкой, в которой полыхала ярость и чувство собственной неполноценности. И ведь Лили, их маленькая мисс Совершенство, смотрела на неё с жалостью и высокомерием, когда Петуния так и не получила письмо.

Она нашла способ поквитаться с Дамблдором за тот давний отказ — мальчишка вырос, не имея представления о существовании волшебного мира. А теперь они пытаются заполучить его! Она даже говорила с Северусом, просила его убрать из книги имя Гарри. «Я им покажу!» — думала она свирепо. Если она не смогла поступить в Хогвартс, то и отродье Лили туда не попадёт.

А потом злобное ликование испарилось. Северус всё ещё любил Лили; Петуния всегда была лишь её заменой — и знала об этом. Знала, что служит чёртовым воплощением женщины, обладать которой Северус не мог.

Письмо полетело в камин. Позже она так и не смогла решить, облегчением или разочарованием стало то, что письмо предназначалось не ей — правда, причины были совсем не те, что в детстве.

Через неделю после начала учебного года у Петунии получилось наконец вырваться от выздоравливающих мужа и сына, чтобы встретиться с Северусом. Конечно, он многое знал о том, что случилось:

— В Магической Британии на каждом углу болтают о том, — начал он кисло, отпивая вино из бокала, — что Мальчик-Который-Выжил прибыл в Хогвартс. — Взгляд холодных чёрных глаз перескочил на камин: — Можно подумать, боги одарили нас своей милостью.

Петунии понравился его холодный пренебрежительный тон.

— Только зря потратят время — учить его бесполезно, — сказал она с раздражением, радуясь возможности обсудить неумеху-племянника. — Яблочко от яблоньки недалеко падает, — торжествующе добавила Петуния. — Я знала! Я говорила тебе, что она совершает ошибку, выходя замуж за этого никчёмного Поттера…

Северус схватил её за волосы и заставил встать на колени.

— Мне больно, — проскулила она, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна восторга.

Северус смотрел на неё сверху вниз:

— Я хочу кое-что услышать от тебя, крошка.

Она кивнула, и он ещё сильнее сжал пальцы:

— Мне казалось, что тебе нравятся наши небольшие любовные шалости. Я был неправ?

Хватка в её волосах едва позволяла шевельнуть головой, но она ухитрилась кивнуть.

— Хорошо. — Он отпустил её и отступил. — Если хочешь сохранить нашу связь, то постарайся — очень постарайся — никогда не упоминать при мне Джеймса Поттера или свою сестру. Это понятно? — Голос был как ревущая волна, которая накрыла её с головой, — и Петуния, хоть и отпрянула, была охвачена желанием.

— Обещаю, — прохныкала она, опасаясь, что он может уйти. Она подползла к нему, как животное, и умоляюще сказала, подняв глаза:

— Северус…

Гнев ушёл из его глаз, сменившись кипучей похотью: он, слегка сощурившись, испепелял её взглядом. С умышленной медлительностью Северус подходил всё ближе, пока ширинка не оказалась в нескольких дюймах от её лица. Он вплёл пальцы в её волосы, потянул, заставил откинуть голову и посмотреть на него.

С загадочной улыбкой промурлыкал:

— У тебя есть возможность исправить свою ошибку.

Его пальцы дрогнули, когда она торопливо расстегнула его брюки.

 

***

К тому времени, как Вернона перестало волновать что-либо, кроме удовлетворения собственных амбиций, а Дадли слишком вырос, чтобы терпеть удушающую хватку материнской любви, сосуществование Петунии с мужем вошло в ровную — если не сказать скучную — колею. Годы прошли с тех пор, как у них были то, что она называла «плотскими отношениями». Желания Вернона давно ограничивались чревоугодием и жаждой общественного признания, а тело Петунии всё ещё жило низменными потребностями. Северус знал их, знал так, словно её ненасытное желание подчинялось приливам и отливам той же луны, которая влекла его к ней.

Ничто не менялось. Прилетала его сова — днём, в те часы, когда дома не было никого, кроме неё. Она открывала письмо со смешанным чувством страха и восторга: там были даны указания куда и когда ей прибыть. Иногда к письму прилагался портключ. То, что казалось ей гадким, она принимала неохотно — но никогда не отказывалась.

Иногда он дарил ей подарки: что-нибудь из одежды, то, что он хотел на ней видеть. Развратные, вульгарные дешёвые нейлоновые вещицы; слишком откровенные, неприятно царапающие кожу, выбранные наверняка из-за своего сомнительного вида. Она казалась себе грязной даже тогда, когда только примеряла их — и всё-таки носила.

***

Весной того года, когда Дадли закончил Смелтингс, Северус пришёл к ней на Привит-драйв. Заявился в дом, пока Вернон и Дадли были в походе, который ежегодно организовывала фирма «Граннигс». Он вёл себя странно с самого Рождества, редкие их встречи прошли в горячечном угаре с привкусом страха. А теперь вот это: первый визит в её дом.

Тонкие волосы были в неряшливо спутаны, желтоватое лицо казалось измученным, но в глазах, таких же чёрных и надменных, как прежде, светилась необъяснимая уверенность в том, что у него есть власть над ней; он казался устрашающим — и одновременно влюблённым.

Когда он появился в дверях, она жадно ощупала его взглядом. На нём были простые чёрные шерстяные брюки и поношенная льняная рубашка, которая знавала лучшие времена. Рукава были подвёрнуты до локтей, поэтому Метка, о которой пыталась предупредить её Лили, сразу бросалась в глаза, но Петунии сейчас было всё равно. Она видела лишь большие руки, каёмку грязи под ногтями длинных пальцев — сильных, чутких, по-своему изящных. Одного взгляда на них хватало, чтобы кожа плавилась от возбуждения, тут же покрываясь мурашками. Она почувствовала острый запах одеколона и сигаретного дыма — запах, присущий ему одному. И тут же осознала, что судорожно мнёт подол платья.

Северус молча глядел на неё, а потом ухмыльнулся:

— Не терпится сбросить этот мамулечкин наряд, а, малышка? — Он повелительно вскинул голову. — Тогда продолжай, подними платье. — Он показал непристойный жест. — Я оставил тебе указания.

— Да, — ответила она. Горло пересохло. Все соки её тела собрались внизу, внутри, в потайном местечке.

Он склонил голову, глядя на неё, как учитель на нерадивого ученика:

— Итак, я жду. Давай посмотрим, ради чего я пришёл.

Он не отрывал от неё взгляда чёрных дьявольских глаз, пока она задирала юбку. Сердце стучало так сильно, что она почти задыхалась. Взгляд скользнул по открытой выбритой промежности, потом вернулся к лицу, и он кивнул, удовлетворённо и властно.

— Хорошая девочка, — прошептал он вкрадчиво, словно считал её какой угодно, только не хорошей.

Крупная рука скользнула к ширинке, и Петуния застонала, когда он провёл по отчётливой выпуклости, образовавшейся в брюках. Маска нетерпения и тревоги на его лице треснула, глаза казались пьяными и потерянными. Неожиданно он протянул к ней руки — требовательно и зовуще:

— Иди ко мне. — Слова прозвучали невнятно, словно он был отравлен её покорностью, и сама мысль о том, что у неё может быть над ним какая-то власть, оказалась очень волнующей. Она рванулась к нему, как мотылёк на пламя свечи. Он обнял её жадно, торопливо, собственнически, и она едва не потеряла сознание.

Позже, когда они лежали на постели её мужа, Северус велел ей ласкать саму себя, одновременно с этим расстегнув брюки и взяв в руки член. Петуния исступлённо тёрла своё скрытое местечко, и слабо, глупо вскрикнула, когда он навис над ней, продолжая дрочить свой член — она чувствовала вкус этого огромного выпуклого чудовища даже через несколько дней после того, как он кончил ей в рот. Её ужасно этого не хватало, особенно теперь, когда встречи стали такими редкими.

Она позволила ему перевернуть себя на живот, поставить на четвереньки. Он уткнул её в подушку и задрал широкую юбку почти ей на голову. Он бесцеремонно мял её ягодицы, разводил их в стороны, и она чувствовала смесь восторга и стыда за свои стоны.

Резкий шлепок заставил её вскрикнуть.

— О да, — прошептал он хриплым, грязно-возбуждающим голосом. — Позволь мне отшлёпать тебя.

— Да, — прохрипела она, теряя голову от желания. — Давай. Прошу, пожалуйста…

Весь долгий день, от полудня до заката, он трахал и шлёпал её, и шептал грязные команды на ухо. Он вбивался в её рот, пока она не начала задыхаться. И она кончала, кончала и кончала на их с Верноном супружеской постели.

В какой-то момент Северус тихо всхлипнул во время оргазма, но когда она взглянула на его некрасивое лицо, его глаза были сухими, а их выражение — отстранённым. Потом он обнимал её, а на попытку заговорить покачал головой, и она промолчала. Постепенно объятие Северуса ослабело, а дыхание стало размеренным. В первый раз за все эти годы они уснули в объятиях друг друга.

В три часа утра Петуния проснулась в пустой кровати. Сонно спотыкаясь, спустилась вниз, чувствуя себя одеревеневшей, раздражённой и пресыщенной, поставила чайник на газ и тут поняла, что успела проснуться как раз тогда, когда он ушёл. Не до конца, но всё же успела.

Вспомнила, как сквозь дрёму почувствовала прикосновение тёплых и сухих губ ко лбу, а потом поцелуй в губы и сказанное шёпотом: «Прощай, малышка».

Два месяца спустя Петуния случайно услышала, как Гарри сказал, что Северус Снейп убийца. Если верить его словам, получалось, что Северус убил Альбуса Дамблдора и пропал — никто не знал куда — но несомненно было одно: он перешёл на сторону врага. Верить в это не хотелось, но время шло, их семье пришлось скрываться, Петуния колебалась всё сильнее и ждала от него хотя бы какой-то весточки. От него не пришло ни строчки.

Недели, потом месяцы проходили в месте, которое было ей совершенно чужим, Петуния вновь и вновь восстанавливала в памяти их последнюю ночь. Каждый раз, когда она вспоминала сказанное шёпотом: «Прощай, малышка», — то вздрагивала, холодея от страха. Она тревожно всматривалась в небо, волнуясь, думала, сможет ли он найти её. Мучительна была мысль о том, что слова племянника могли оказаться правдой, мучительна была мысль, что она никогда не увидит его снова.

Поздно ночью, лежа рядом с храпящим мужем, она частенько спрашивала себя вновь и вновь: почему он именно в этот день пришёл на Привит-драйв, а не настоял, чтобы они встретились в каком-нибудь дешёвом отеле? Почему она была слишком сонной и не смогла убедить его задержаться? Почему он не выходит на связь? Почему для неё это так важно? Но гораздо сильнее, чем все остальные вопросы вместе взятые, её беспокоил вопрос, на который никогда не находилось ответа — почему он сказал: «Прощай, малышка»?

Он прежде никогда не прощался.

***

Она легла на свою половину кровати, онемевшими пальцами распечатала письмо. Оттуда выпали три куска пергамента: желтоватые, тяжёлые, исписанные сверху донизу. Когда она увидела знакомый почерк, сердце в груди застучало тяжёло, как молот.

_Малышка, думаю, это последняя возможность написать тебе. Видишь ли, вряд ли я задержусь здесь надолго, и в каком-то смысле эта мысль приносит мне облегчение. Не буду вдаваться в причины происходящего: ты не захочешь их знать, да и времени для объяснений уже не осталось. Если это последняя исповедь, то пусть она будет искренней._

_Мои чувства к Лили не изменились с тех самых пор, как я впервые увидел её, смеющуюся, в парке на качелях. Ты всегда считала, что я встречался с тобой только для того, чтобы отомстить Лили. Должен признать, что в самом начале так оно и было. Но, полагаю, ты относилась ко мне так же. Она была символом совершенства, которого ты достигнуть не могла — и той женщиной, которую мне было не завоевать._

_Дело в том, малышка, что людей вроде тебя и меня любить непросто, и я думаю, что Лили любила нас ровно настолько, насколько мы ей это позволяли. К тем, кто похож на нас, любовь приходит единожды. Мы не верим чувству и держим его на голодном пайке — поэтому оно остаётся болезненным и чахлым. Или, хуже того, мы боимся его и потому душим, отталкиваем от себя и гоним прочь, пока оно наконец не умрёт._

_Прости, мысли разбегаются. Уже с месяц или около того поспать получается только урывками, но я почти закончил. Вот о чём я хотел написать: о дне твоей свадьбы. Я пришёл тогда в церковь, чтобы, не знаю... унизить тебя, добиться того, чтобы ты меня прогнала. Не помню, зачем я пришёл. Знаю только, что хотел, чтобы ты тоже почувствовала себя преданной._

_Знаю, ты возненавидишь меня за то, что я сейчас скажу, но когда ты объявила, что выходишь замуж, мне показалось, что я вновь теряю Лили. «Всё и всегда возвращается к Лили, не так ли?» — Я почти слышу, как ты, читая, говоришь это._

_Тогда, в белом подвенечном наряде, темноволосая и белокожая, ты была похожа на сказочную принцессу. И тогда я понял, что моё чувство к тебе никак не связано с Лили. Неоспоримо одно: я желал тебя тогда и желаю сейчас. Когда мы стояли там, глядя в зеркало, я думал, что мы выглядим так, будто принадлежим друг другу._

_В тот день, занимаясь с тобой любовью, я хотел быть тем, кто поведёт тебя к алтарю. Я почти решился сказать тебе, малышка, но привычно оскорбил и причинил боль, потому что больно было мне самому. Дело идёт к концу, и сейчас я собираюсь сказать правду: лучше поздно, чем никогда, так, кажется, говорят?_

_Я лгал тебе, малышка: я никогда не касался Лили. Тот раз, в доме моих родителей, был первым и для меня. Ты была единственной моей женщиной, и единственной, кого я хотел. Знаю, я должен был уйти, но до тех пор, пока ты позволяла, я не мог не возвращаться. Очень жаль, что обоюдной страсти было нам недостаточно. И даже если бы я мог убедить тебя оставить Вернона, я бы так не поступил. Ты заслуживаешь куда лучшего._

_Я знаю, что проклят. Я настроил против себя Лили, и она так и не смогла мне этого простить. Я даже знаю, как будет выглядеть мой личный ад: вечность, наполненная её презрением и неприязнью. Я заслуживаю и то и другое за ту роль, которую сыграл в её судьбе._

_Уже темнеет, я так устал, что едва понимаю, что пишу. Знаю одно: мне стыдно за очень многие свои поступки. Я понимаю, что должен стыдиться того, что отвлекал тебя от мужа и сына, лишал шанса на нормальную жизнь без магии. Понимаю, но стыдиться этого не могу. Если в аду, где мне предстоит гореть, и может быть отдушина, то моей будет осознание того, что, возможно, я был нужен тебе хотя немного, хотя бы на долю того, как необходима и желанна для меня была ты. Поэтому я пытался быть таким, каким ты хотела меня видеть. И было хорошо, правда? Больше в моей жизни не было ничего хорошего с тех самых пор как…_

_Нет. Этого я не скажу. Последнее слово, малышка, останется не за Лили. А последнее слово — самое важное. Я надеюсь, что ты не возненавидишь меня, но если это всё-таки случится — я не в обиде. Возможно, ты не сможешь меня простить, но всеми остатками своего сердца надеюсь, что всё-таки простишь и будешь вспоминать хотя бы с некоторой теплотой._

_Будь счастлива. Прощай, малышка._

Он не приписал в конце что-нибудь нежное, вроде «с любовью, Северус» — только небрежно, как бы походя подписался, словно эти слова не имели бы никакого значения. Так оно и было. Ему не было смысла говорить то, что она знала и так, и ещё меньше смысла было лгать.

«Прощай, малышка» дрожало, двоилось, троилось, а потом она совсем перестала видеть слова из-за пелены слёз, сменившихся всхлипыванием, а потом рыданиями.

Она плакала до тех пор, пока на пол спальни не легли тонкие длинные полосы солнечного света, она плакала, пока подушка не промокла от слёз. Она плакала так, что разболелась голова, к горлу подкатила дурнота, а в груди стало тесно. Она с детским упрямством, рыдая, повторяла его имя.

К полудню слёзы иссякли: скорее от усталости, чем от облегчения. Трясущимися руками она сложила листы обратно в конверт, касаясь их медленно и нежно, как мать, которая укладывает ребёнка в постель.

Она подняла тяжёлую затуманенную голову с подушки и взглянула на часы. Через час Вернон будет дома. Ей понадобилось десять минут на то, чтобы встать на ноги, высморкаться и умыться. Она переоделась в свежее платье (Вернону это нравилось) и спустилась вниз. Остановилась в гостиной и осмотрела свой девственно-чистый дом: каждый предмет на своём месте — и она тоже на своём месте.

На ужин был окорок и печёный картофель. Она тонко и ровно шинковала зелень — и в стуке ножа о доску слышала: «Се-ве-рус-мёртв-Се-ве-рус-мёртв-Се-ве-рус-мёртв».

Петуния закрыла воспалённые от слёз глаза и в последний раз мысленно представила его: высокого, тонкого и бледного — своего тайного брата, мрачного любовника, свою тёмную половинку.

Рядом с ней он был другим. Возможно даже, рядом с ней он становился лучше. Наверное, они не могли рассчитывать на большее, чем то, что между ними уже было. То, над чем Лили не имела власти — так думала Петуния. Как же она ошибалась. «Всё и всегда возвращается к Лили, не так ли?»

— Ты не прав, Северус, — прошептала она. — Последнее слово осталось за Лили. Ей ты принадлежал с самого начала — и на пороге смерти она снова присвоила тебя, в последний раз. Конец венчает дело.

Петуния отложила нож и задумалась — почувствует ли она себя живой ещё хоть когда-нибудь?


End file.
